fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
A Dream Worth Keeping (Sawyer and Danny Version)
Performed by: Jasmine Guy (Sawyer Cat) Later in the afternoon, Sawyer Cat and Danny Cat had put on their swimwear. And now, they were standing on top of a tall rock near the waterfall cave. Sawyer was wearing a sky blue two-piece swimsuit, along with her gold bracelet on her right wrist. Danny was wearing green swimming trunks with white lining. Danny was the first to grab a rope and swung in the entrance to the cave as he shouted, "Tallyho!" And he plopped in the water. Sawyer giggled to see her boyfriend be first in the water and grabbed the rope and swung in the entrance before plopping in the water herself. Danny, who had popped his head up out of the water, saw that and held his breath as he dove his whole body back in the water. This time, he saw Sawyer ride on a platypus, holding it by the tail. Danny swam to where Sawyer was going, only to get pushed by the platypus's bill. The two cats swam up to the surface of the water. Any time you want to be right here Just imagine me And all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life Forever near "Come on, Sawyer." said Danny, as they swam out of the water and onto the rocky land in the cave. A dream worth keeping Danny led Sawyer to a cauldron-like rock with clear water that changes color and shape every time you touch it. Danny dipped his fingertips into the water, and it turned green. Sawyer did the same, but it turned sky blue. When you're feeling lost I'll be your star Using his magic, the orange cat whirled his hand around the water, forming a giant bubble, and threw it to Sawyer. She tried to catch the bubble, but it landed on her head, soaking her completely. "Oops! Sorry." Danny said, and he ran off, leaving Sawyer wet and embarrassed. Just reach out and touch me No matter where you are The white cat saw that Danny was flying through a rainbow, changing colors as he pleased. So she joined him. She also changed colors as she flew through the rainbow. In a world where precious things Are disappearing overnight Just keep my star in sight I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day As they flew out of the rainbow, they realized they were different colors - Danny was green, and Sawyer was sky blue. The two cats looked at each other and giggled before diving into the pool and changing back to their original colors. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping Don't let it fade away Danny wanted to make music with water by hopping/walking on it. Sawyer hopped/walked next to him, and the water changed color while musical sounds were heard. Maybe you'll be in some distant land Feeling all alone but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow Paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again But as they hopped/walked over the water, Sawyer suddenly splashed! Danny stopped hopping/walking and saw that. So he dove into the water and swept her up in his arms. But he disappeared and made her splash in the water again. I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day Sawyer didn't know where he could have gone. Suddenly, she heard someone whistling for her. She turned her head and saw Danny on the other side of the cave. Then she swam there and caught up with him. The two cats smiled passionately as they looked through each other's eyes. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away Danny lifted Sawyer up out of the water with his magic, and they held paws. Sawyer almost slipped, but Danny caught her by the wrists just in time before she could plop down again. They looked at each other for a long time. Then they kissed each other's lips passionately. Someday, you might be thinking That life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking With hope and sure supply That's the reason why That's the reason WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! We've found a dream worth keeping As long as it will stay As the sun was beginning to set, Danny and Sawyer swam out of the waterfall cave and into Mermaid Lagoon, where Ariel, Mulan, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, and Snow White were bathing and grooming. Even when you see the darkness come cleaning A dream worth keeping Will never fade away Danny and Sawyer stayed in the lagoon, arms wrapped around each other, as they watched the sun go down. "Oh, Danny, what a lovely night!" Sawyer said, "I wish it would never end." "Me too, Sawyer." Danny said. "This has never been like this at home." Sawyer added. "Well, I'm glad you like swimming in Neverland." Danny said. Sawyer paused for a moment and said, "It's a shame my parents, nursemaid, and butlers had to miss out." "Nah!" Danny said, waving off what she just said, "They just don't know Neverland. And they don't know what's here, either." Then Danny and Sawyer remained in the water as they watched the mermaids continue bathing and grooming. Category:Romance